Don't cry
by Bakaa-chan
Summary: Solo queria que el llanto de Ciel cesara,todo lo que provocaba era un dolor desgarrador en su interior,no entendia porque todo tenia que ocurrir de esa manera tan agonizante.Ahora no solo pensaba en el sollozo del menor, sentia unas pequeñas y finas gotas de agua resbalar por sus mejillas,solo deseaba que su amado deje de llorar...


**Declaimer: los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no son míos, son obra de Yana Toboso.**

**Hola holaa mis queridos lectores n.n Volvi con una historia mas de Kuroshitsuji, la verdad es que tuve una crisis de escritora y pense seriamente en dejar de escribir,pero se me hizo imposible u.u espero puedan disfrutar la lectura, es el primer songfic que publico,y no estoy segura de si quedo bien el final ._. me gustaria que dejaran algun review, ya sea para alentarme,darme una critica constructiva o simplemente para saludarme xD Aprecio demasiado si se toman la molestia de hacerlo, es lo unico que me alegra luego de transcribir una de mis historias.**

**Sin mas que decir, dejo que sigan leyendo w **

**Pd:la cancion referente es **_**Don't cry **_**de Guns n' Roses,les recomiendo escucharla con la traduccion asi se entiende junto con la historia (obviamente la cancion tampoco es mia, sino de la ya mencionada banda de rock)**

_**Don't cry...**_

El joven observaba la cara asustada de esos miserables humanos, le causaba gracia ver como suplicaban su perdon, arrastrandose a sus pies como gusanos, no eran mas que simple escoria. Una mueca retorcida se formo en sus labios y sus ojos se tornaron rojos, en ellos se podia apreciar el deseo incontenible de aniquilar a aquellos que habian osado faltarle el respeto. Con paso decidido se acero hacia las personas que se encontraban temblando frente a el, fueron ilusos al pensar que podrian haber herido al joven de grises cabellos, esa habia sido su perdicion. Una fria carcajada se escapo de sus labios, mostrando claramente como disfrutaba de la situacion, miro fijamente a uno de los que todavia permanecia con vida, se aproximo aun mas y tomo con su mano la cabeza de ese desgraciado, ejerciendo presion sobre ella hasta que el craneo se hizo añicos,devoro su alma con algo de ansiedad, observo con repugnancia la sangre que habia ensuciado sus finas manos, era ordinaria y sucia. Se encamino hacia el humano restante, este se encontraba rezando, suplicandole a su dios que lo salve de esa agonizante situacion. Una risilla divertida e ironica se escapo de sus labios, ignoro el comportamiento de él y con un rapido movimiento atraveso sin remordimiento alguno su pecho, para luego desgarrarlo, desde hace ya un tiempo que el joven demonio no se divertía asesinando humanos con el unico fin de entretenerse.

Tomo su pobre alma y se retiro de aquel callejon, habia quedado algo aturdido por los sucesos ocurridos, pero no dudaba en los pasos que daba. Doblo en una esquina, sus piernas flaqueaban un poco todavia, las tenues luces de los faroles iluminaban la calle por la cual transitaba, siguio caminando sin un rumbo fijo, ya no sabia que pensar, no _queria_ pensar. No prestaba atencion hacia la direccion por la cual sus pasos lo guiaban, hasta que se estrello contra algo firme, levanto su mirada y se encontro con unos bellos ojos de color rojizo que lo observaban impasibles, reconocio a ese ser de cabello azabache y mirada seductora, su fiel mayordomo.

-Joven amo, es tiempo de regresar a su hogar, esta exhausto debido a su reciente alimentacion- con cuidado tomo al pequeño demonio entre sus brazos, el cual no hizo objecion alguna por las acciones de su siervo. Observo cada detalle del rostro del menor, sus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos, su mirada estaba perdida en algun punto del cielo nocturno, y algunas gotas de sangre ajena manchaban desprolijamente sus mejillas. Llego a la actual morada de ambos y deposito tranquilamente al niño en la unica cama que poseia la residencia. Limpio con un pañuelo blanco las manchas que habia en su cara, lo desvistio y lo llevo hasta el cuarto de baño, para meterlo en la blanca tina, enjuagando con el agua cristalina la sangre que habia quedado en el cuerpo del chico, limpiandolo con parsimonia. Luego de acabado sus actos, lo retiro de allí y lo vistio con sus pijamas, para depositarlo nuevamente en su lecho.

El joven de grises cabellos tenia la mirada oscura, mostraba tristeza y cansancio a pesar de haber consumido varias almas esa misma otro demonio se encontraba a su lado con una expresión vacía, sin sentimiento alguno en ella desde que había comenzado su eternidad con el niño Phantomhive, esa era la única sensación que daba su rostro, vacío.

El pequeño se removió entre las sabanas inquieto, hace décadas que no dormía y se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño, giro su mirada para posarla en su mayordomo, el cual seguía con el mismo semblante. Un dolor punzante invadió su pecho, y con un deje de suplica y amargura le pidió que se retirara esa noche a la cocina de la casa y cerrara con cuidado la puerta tras de sí. Tal como su amo le había ordenado, él cumplió, pero luego de eso se recargo cerca del muro que ahora los separaba, escuchando claramente el sollozo que el menor había aguantado desde que llegaron a la morada.

Sintió como algo dentro suyo se quebró en ese instante al saber que las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del menor, se sentía impotente al no poder reconfortarlo, pero era consciente de que la mejor opción para él era esa, por mas de que lo torturara esa situación, sabiendo que el mismo era el causante de la agonía contraria, quería que ese llanto cesara, pero parecía imposible.

_Talk to me softly,_

_there's something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow,_

_and please don't cry..._

Sabia perfectamente que ninguno de los dos disfrutaba de esa vida, deseaba ser libre de nuevo, pero esas cadenas invisibles que lo unían con el joven ingles eran un estorbo que dificultaban sus acciones.

_I know how you feel inside, _

_i've been there before_

_Something is changing inside you_

_and don't you know..._

El mayor impedimento que tenia, era ese aborrecible sentimiento que lo hacia asemejarse a un simple humano, aquel que pudo mover algo dentro suyo, haciendo que se replanteara todas las noches sus deseos de dejarlo y romper el molesto contrato.

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_i still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_Don't you cry tonigth _

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonigth_

El lastimero llanto del pequeño demonio se oía mas intensamente, a la vez que el otro se agarraba los cabellos fuertemente con desesperación en un vano intento de ignorarlo. Había caído en un abismo del cual ya no podía regresar, se había vuelto vulnerable debido al joven de ojos azules.

_Give me a whisper, and give me a sigh_

_give me a kiss before you tell me goodbye_

_Don't you take it so hard now_

_and please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still thinking of you_

_and the times we had, Baby..._

Estaba tratando de pensar que habían soportado por demasiado tiempo esa farsa, tenían que culminar con ella para dejar de sufrir ambos, pero otra parte de él se rehusaba a dejar de estar a su lado, lo necesitaba, lo amaba.

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_Don't you cry tonigth _

_Don't you cry tonigth _

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonigth_

Los finos rayos del sol comenzaban a estorbar su visión, estaba amaneciendo y su amo todavía no cesaba sus lagrimas. Era contradictoria su actitud, odiaba haber perdido en su propio juego el alma mas deliciosa y valiosa que pudo encontrar, y tener que pasar su larga vida sirviendo los caprichos de ese demonio iniciado. Pero sabia que no podía imaginarse separado de ese chiquillo malcriado, se había vuelto "suave" gracias a él.

_And please remember,that i never lied_

_and please remember,how i felt inside now, honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_but it'll be alright now suggar_

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_come the morning light now baby..._

Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano tendrían que distanciarse, se le hizo doloroso saber que volvería a encontrarse completamente solo. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el pálido rostro del joven Phantomhive, el siempre había estado solo, ya no recordaba los momentos "felices" que había disfrutado en su vida humana. Nuevamente las lagrimas se asomaron por sus oscuros zafiros, se encontraban apagados, mientras el dolor que creía extinto renacía en su interior. Era débil todavía conservaba los sentimientos que alguna vez había tenido en vida, se odiaba por ser de esa manera, su actitud era distinta a la que adoptaba cuando era un noble de la corona inglesa, no tenia oportunidad de salvarse de sus inútiles pensamientos.

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_Don't you cry tonigth_

_there's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonigth_

_Don't you ever cry _

_don't you cry tonigth_

Un suspiro fue liberado de sus labios, se acomodo con desgano en el borde de la cama, sentía sus ojos hinchados y el rostro empapado debido a las lagrimas que había derramado esa noche. En toda la eternidad, nunca se había permitido demostrar su vulnerabilidad, pero la decisión que tomaría esa misma mañana lo dejo destrozado, sentía que su interior había sido desgarrado sin piedad, y no pudo contener toda aquella agonía y tristeza que lo invadía. Con su gélida mano seco todo rastro de llanto, estaba decidido,no podía continuar con la mentira que vivía en ese momento.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, con el orgullo y altivez que lo caracterizaban llamo a su fiel sirviente.

-¡Sebastian!- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al ver entrar con su elegante caminar a ese demonio vestido de negro.

-¿Que necesita,joven amo?- se inclino suavemente frente a él en señal de respeto, esa clase de cortesía que utilizaba hacia su persona ya lo habían cansado, pero todo terminaría ese fatídico día.

-Q-quiero que...- su voz resonó quebrada, la expresión de su mayordomo cambio a una de sorpresa al ver el titubeo en las palabras de su señor, en todos los siglos que estuvo a su servicio nunca había visto un tinte de inseguridad en sus acciones, definitivamente algo lo había afectado de manera que cambio su actitud dramáticamente.

El menor tosió un poco para aclarar su garganta, volvió a juntar aquel coraje que se había disipado al ver los ojos escarlata de su demonio-mayordomo, si no lo decía ahora no podría luego.

-Sebastian, quiero que destruyas el contrato y te largues de aquí, es mi ultima orden- sonó firme, pero en su interior tambaleaba debido a las distintas emociones que lo embargaban, levanto su mirada y contemplo ese fino rostro, sus ojos rojos como la sangre se encontraban apagados, y una imperceptible sonrisa melancólica y dolida se asomaba por sus labios, se alegro un poco al distinguir una expresión diferente en su mayordomo que no sea de indiferencia, pero eso no compensaba el dolor que la despedida le causaba.

-Yes, my lord- la ultima vez que escucharía salir esas dulces palabras de su boca, bajo la cabeza en señal de rendición, por eso no se percato de que su siervo se acercaba hacia él hasta que sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios, viendo que Sebastian lo estaba besando. En un principio estaba sorprendido, hasta que sintió como la marca de su ojo derecho desaparecía, ahora entendía perfectamente que con ese doloroso beso se rompería el contrato. Se separaron y la mano enguantada del de cabellos azabaches retiro el parche que cubría uno de los azules ojos de su ex-contratista,ahora estaba sin el sello, había terminado su trabajo.

Con paso firme, se retiro del pequeño departamento en silencio,para cerrar la puerta de madera desgastada detras suyo, estaba confundido, y su alma se volvio a quebrar al escuchar detras de la puerta un triste mismo dolor que lo invadia en la noche regreso pero intensificado, le costaba asimilar ahora el hecho de que unas finas gotas de agua tambien resbalaban por sus mejillas,era la primera vez que lloraba.

_Baby,maybe,someday..._

_And don't you cry _

_don't you ever cry_

_don't you cry tonigth..._

_**Fin**_

**Diganme sinceramente¿que les parecio? no me convencio el final,pero se hace lo que se puede u.u Me olvide de decir que esta pequeña historia se la dedico a mi amiga Ryoma Echizen- Prince :3 en verdad te agradezco por haberme escuchado y acompañado en un momento muy malo para mi,gracias por todo, espero te guste aunque sea un poco este regalo n_n **

**Como siempre,toda clase de review es bienvenido ;D Nos leemos en la siguiente ocasion mis pequeños,saludos de parte de esta humilde escritora.**

**Bakaa-chan~~**


End file.
